Die Macht der Meerzwillinge
by YumikoKudo
Summary: Eine unerwartete Begegnung im Park lüftet ein Geheimnis für unseren Meeresgott. Das Leben der Götter wird auf den Kopf gestellt.


_**Hallo Leute,**_

 _ **dies ist meine Erste FF von Percy Jackson, hoffe sie gefällt euch, bitte gebt mir Bescheid!**_

Es war ein kalter Novembermorgen, als Poseidon durch den Park spazierte, er war tief im Gedanken versunken.

(Poseidon´s Pov.)

Irgendetwas zieht mich hier her, aber ich weiß nicht was. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ich gebraucht werde. Ich wollte gerade wieder umkehren, als ich einen dicklichen Mann sah, der einen kleinen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren grob am Arm packte. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber Wut stieg in mir hoch. Wieso löst dieser dumme Mensch nur ein solches Gefühl in mir aus? Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich Kinder liebe. Der Junge versuchte sich zu wehren, hatte aber keine Chance gegen den stämmigen Mann. Gerade als ich beschloss den verzweifelten Kind zu helfen, fing der Mann an den Jungen an zuschreien: „Du verdammter Hurensohn, ich hab dir gesagt komm nicht ohne die Sachen zurück, du weißt, was ich jetzt mit dir und deiner Schwester, dieser kleinen verdammten Hure mache! Wo ist sie? Du solltest es mir lieber sagen bevor ich sie von alleine finde und dann bekommt ihr Beide die doppelte Lektion!" „Nein, bitte nicht! Ich wollte ja die Sachen holen aber der Mann hat mich rausgeworfen. Bitte nicht ihr weh tun, du kannst mich haben.", wimmerte der Junge panisch. Der Mann schien sich nicht zu kümmern und zog das weinende Kind hinter sich her. Ich werde ihnen Folgen, vielleicht führen sie mich zu den Mädchen. Ich habe das Gefühl den Kindern helfen zu wollen.

Weitere Meter, in denen der Junge brutal hinter seinen Peiniger hergezogen wird, vergehen. Weder der Knabe noch der dicke Kerl bemerken mich. Wir kamen an einen Spielplatz, dort unter einer Rutsche konnte ich eine kleine zusammengekauerte Gestalt wahrnehmen. Oh Götter, das muss das Mädchen sein! Sie ist in den selben verwahrlosten Zustand wie der Junge, der nun stärker versucht aus den starken Griff zu entkommen. Tatsächlich als er ihm in die Hand biss, ließ er den Jungen los. Schnell rannte dieser zu seiner Schwester und stellte sich schützend vor ihr. Ich komme nicht umhin diesen kleinen Kerl zu bewundern, obwohl er wohl kaum älter als sechs zu sein schien, zeigte er schon soviel Mut. Wütend rieb sich der Mann seine Hand und stampfte auf die beiden zitterten Kinder zu. In diesen Moment drehte sich der Junge so, dass ich seine Augen sehen konnte und was ich sah erschreckte mich. Sie waren Meergrün, so intensiv wie ich sie nur einmal kenne und zwar meine eigenen. Natürlich wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Dieses Gefühl hatte ich nur, weil ich die Gefahr wahr nahm, in der die Kinder steckten. Dies war nur möglich, wenn sie meine Kinder sind. Nun kann ich auch den leichten Duft des Meeres um die Kinder wahrnehmen. Darüber kann ich mir später Gedanken machen, nun muss ich erst den Beiden helfen. Deshalb trat ich aus meinen Versteck und rief: „Stopp, keinen Schritt weiter oder du wirst es bereuen! Wenn du den Kindern auch nur ein Haar krümmst, wirst du die gesamte Wut des Meeres zu spüren bekommen!" Der Mann hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah mich wütend an und erwiderte: „Wer glaubt´s du bist du? Ich mache mit den Bälgern, was ich will! Na los kommt her, sonst setzt was!" Ich sah hinüber zu meinen Kinder, sie versteiften sich nur noch mehr, bei seinen Worten. Gerade als die Kinder einen Schritt nach vorne machten stellte ich mich zwischen ihnen und den nach Alkohol stinkenden Mann. Ich hob meine Hand und er fiel in Ohnmacht. Dann drehte ich mich zu den verängstigten Kindern um. „Bitte, tun sie uns nichts! Wir sind auch ganz brav. Bitte nicht weh tun.", flehte der Junge mit weinerlicher Stimme. Sie sahen mich mit so viel Angst und Panik in den Augen an, dass sich mein Herz schmerzlich zusammen zieht. „Keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht weh tun. Niemand wird euch je wieder etwas tun, das verspreche ich. Wollt ihr mir nicht euren Namen verraten? Ich bin Poseidon euer Vater.", versuchte ich sie mit ruhiger Stimme zu beruhigen und kniete mich auf ihrer Augenhöhe. Als sie meine Worte realisierten sahen sie mich ungläubig an. „Ich bin Percy und das ist Melina, Mama hat gesagt du bist auf dem Meer verschollen.", gab mir mein Sohn zur Antwort. „Verstehe, wo ist den eure Mama?" fragte ich sie. Ich hatte nur eine sterbliche Frau, zu dieser infrage kommende Zeit, Sally Jackson. Sie war eine Königin unter den Frauen. Ich blieb nur einen Sommer lang, ich hielt es für besser es war die beste Möglichkeit sie zu beschützen, vor Zeus und Hades, meinen Brüdern. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als meine Tochter anfing zu weinen und Percy auf meine Frage antwortete: „Mama ist tot. Smelly Gabe hat ihr weh getan als sie uns helfen wollte." Nun fing auch er an zu weinen. Geschockt über diese Neuigkeit wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich habe sie wirklich geliebt. Am liebsten würde ich diesen Bastard von Mensch mit meinen Dreizack aufspießen, jedoch waren mir die Hände gebunden. Die alten Gesetze verboten es mir einen Sterblichen etwas anzutun, beziehungsweise zu töten. Eins war sicher ich werde die Zwillinge nicht weiter diese Gefahr aussetzen, egal wie Zeus reagieren wird. Vielleicht sollte ich sie zum Camp bringen? Sie sind zwar erst fünf, aber Zeus wird mir nie erlauben sie mit mir nach Atlantis zu nehmen. Zuerst nahm ich die beiden trauernden Halbgötter in meine Arme um sie zu beruhigen. Sie spannten sich unter meiner Umarmung an, als sie aber merkten, dass ich ihnen nichts tun werde, entspannten sie sich. Ich wartete bis sie sich soweit gefangen hatten, um mir zuzuhören und erklärten ihnen, wie es jetzt weiter ginge. Ich nahm beide an die Hand und wollte gerade mit ihnen zum Camp als mein Bruder Zeus plötzlich auftauchte. „Poseidon! Was denkst du tust du da?" fragte er mich wütend. Die Kinder versteckten sich hinter mir. Auch ich antwortete in selben Ton: „Zeus! Ich werde die Zwillinge ins Camp bringen, dort sind sie besser aufgehoben als bei diesen Mistkerl!" und zeigte auf den immer noch Bewusstlosen hinter mir. „Ins Camp? Sind sie dazu nicht zu jung? Du hast den Eid gebrochen, eigentlich sollte ich die Gören töten! Sie sind eine Gefahr für uns!" „Du willst mir vorwürfe machen? Du hast den Eid vor mir gebrochen und nicht nur einmal! Wage es nicht ihnen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen und du wirst einen Krieg bekommen, der schlimmer ist als Kronos und die anderen Titanen zusammen! Schließlich habe ich deine Kinder auch nicht getötet." erwiderte ich mit so viel Wut, dass ich spüren konnte, wie das Meer unruhig wurde. Schnell beruhigte ich mich etwas. „Nun, gut Bruder ich denke wir sind quitt. Du kannst sie ins Camp bringen, aber sei dir bewusst ich werde ein Auge auf die Beiden haben!" meinte Zeus schon etwas versöhnlicher. „Danke!" sagte ich erleichtert und schon war er fort, so schnell wie er gekommen war. Ich drehte mich zu den Kindern und nahm sie wieder an die Hand um zum Camp zu gehen.

 _ **So das war es Erstmal! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir Rewies dalassen würdet, ob ich weiterschreiben soll.**_


End file.
